tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Shezza123/Of Men and Dragons - Before The Storm: Chapter Two
"By the Gods," Alvor said, "The Jarl needs to know if there's a dragon on the loose! Lord Letrand," - Hastor cringed at being called Lord - "If you could please get word to Jarl Balgruuf, in Whiterun, then I, the entirety of Riverwood, even, would be most grateful." "I'll set off in the morning," Hastor said, "Hadvar, General Tullius, what will you do?" "Provided it doesn't intrude on our host's hospitality," said Tullius, "Hadvar and myself will stay here, in Riverwood, for the night, and then head for Solitude early tomorrow." "Very well, general," Hastor said, "If you need me, I'll be at the tavern, trying to forget everything that happened today." He gave slight laugh as he left, his long coat billowing behind him. Hadvar reclined in his chair, and yawned. "He's an odd fellow, isn't he, general?" "You can say that again." Tullius chuckled, "But he's a smart lad, too. And a bloody great fighter." "Our boys in The Legion can't cast spells like him. That ward stopped a dragon." "Maybe he's better than our boys in The Legion. Doesn't seem like a soldier, though." "Soldier's win battles, Hadvar. Good men win wars. And he's a bloody good man." ---- "Another Surilie Syrah Wine, please!" Hastor called out, draining another goblet. "You want to slow down on those?" Said a man, sitting next to him, "They are pretty strong, and I'd rather you didn't choke to death on your vomit." "Charming thought. Why do you care?" "Happened just last week. Well, almost. A group of hunters came through town, and the leader had too much mead; started choking on his own vomit, and I had to rush in to help. I'm a healer by trade." "A healer? I'm guessing you're an ex-legionnaire. Recently retired, I'd say. Thought you'd settle down in a nice, quiet village." "How in Oblivion did you know that?!" "Well, the callusses on your right hand told me that you use to use a sword regularly, and have only recently stopped. Your short hair and shaved face are most probably to fit in a helmet better; it's not obligatory in the Legion, but it's advised. Additionally, you maintain eye contact for a bit too long, suggesting you've been through some sort of trauma. If I had to make a guess, I'd say that you were discharged, after being traumatised by the horror that is war." "By Akatosh... you just told me my entire bloody life story, just by looking at me!" "It is a skill I posses. I am experienced in deductive reasoning. A fine art." "Well that was amazing." "You really think so?" "Yes, of course." The man drummed his fingers on the bar, "What's your name?" "Hastor Letrand. And you are...?" "Leonardo Bacerus. What brings you to Riverwood, anyway?" Hastor sighed, and gave Leonardo a detailed telling of his story, and where he was headed, throughout which Leonardo listened intently, enthralled in the story. As Hastor finished Leonardo exclaimed, "Dragons. Maybe old Hilde isn't so mad after all." He nervously tapped his fingers once more, "Listen, if you're, you know, going off to Whiterun to see the Jarl, you wouldn't mind if I maybe.... tagged along?" Hastor considered the offer for a few moments. "Very well. I could use an experienced swordsman. I'm going to get to the general store, before it shuts. Meet me outside town, 7:00 AM. Oh, and bring your sword." Category:Blog posts Category:The Rikkstrom Canon Category:Stories